Aku Ingin Jadi Kunangkunang
by aniranzracz
Summary: Jadi yang bercahaya dan tak pernah lepas dari setiap iris mata yang memandang. Selalu diperhatikan. Special for Wirind Azhuri.


"Harry!" seru Draco sambil berlari dan menarik tangan kanan Harry. "Cepat! Kita harus cari jalan keluar, Harry! Ini sudah malam."

Harry berlari, mengikuti tarikan tangan Draco sambil sedikit terisak. Tubuh Harry bergetar hebat saat berlari, bahkan boneka _teddy bear_ cokelat Harry ikut bergetar, tertular getaran dari tubuh Harry. "... Harry takut."

Draco tidak bisa lagi mengonter ucapan Harry. Dia sudah terlalu bingung dan mulai berlari tanpa memperhatikan arah tujuannya.

Hutan Terlarang itu gelap. Sarang segalanya yang kelam dan kejam.

Berbagai macam makhluk hidup jahat ada di sana. Apa saja? Entahlah. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu dan mengerti seluk-beluk Hutan Terlarang. Jalan di sana licin, mengerikan, berliku, dan mengandung bahaya yang belum semuanya teridentifikasi. Hati-hati saja kalau kau harus atau ingin masuk ke sana, apalagi kalau kau tersesat. Dan kalau sudah seperti itu, hanya kemungkinan kecil kau selamat.

Seperti yang dialami oleh dua bocah kecil ini, Draco Malfoy dan Harry Potter.

aniranzracz mempersembahkan...

**Aku Ingin Jadi Kunang-kunang**

**.**

Harry Potter © J K Rowling

_Spesial untuk Wirind. Hadiah karena sudah bantu-bantu tadi :D_

Note: Satu, pura-pura aja di Hutan Terlarang ada danau dan tebing tinggi. Dua, _setting _waktu ini waktu Harry dan Draco masih kecil, umur enam tahunan lah. Tiga, Lily, James dan yang lainnya belum meninggal. Empat, NoVoldie.

Sudah dari tadi pagi mereka tersesat.

Awalnya hanya bermain di pondok Hagrid ketika kedua orangtua mereka masing-masing bersama Marauders hendak mengunjungi Hogwarts, lalu keisengan Draco muncul ketika melihat megahnya Hutan Terlarang. Harry, yang terlalu takut dan khawatir, menolak keras. Tapi entah apa yang akhirnya mampu mendorongnya sampai mau mengikuti keisengan Draco, ia setuju. Mereka berdua pun bermain di Hutan Terlarang.

Awalnya hanya bermain di pinggir hutan, tapi lama-lama kupu-kupu mengajak mereka masuk, masuk, dan masuk lebih dalam lagi. Begitu senja muncul, begitu kupu-kupu hilang entah kemana, mereka berdua baru sadar kalau mereka sudah kehilangan arah.

Sekarang pagi sudah nyaris menjemput. Dan mereka berdua belum menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan menyeramkan yang berliku itu.

"Harry capek, Draco," keluh Harry. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Draco dan akhirnya berjongkok. Saking lelah dan takutnya, ia tidak menyadari kalau airmata terus mengalir dan mengalir dari kedua mata _emerald_-nya.

"Draco juga capek," kata Draco. "Tapi kita harus cari jalan keluar, Harry. Harry emang mau di sini terus? Enggak, kan? Semakin kita lama di sini dan gak cari jalan keluar, semakin lama kita... gak bisa keluar, Harry."

Harry pun akhirnya berdiri, sambil meringis. "Tapi jangan lari, jalan pelan aja."

Draco berpikir sejenak. Lalu ia mengangguk. "Iya, kita gak lari."

"Harry masih mau jalan lambat?" tanya Draco. Mereka sudah berjalan lama sekali, satu jam mungkin.

"Harry capek," kata Harry.

Draco melirik ke sela-sela pepohonan rimbun, langit yang semula berwarna hitam gelap sudah berubah menjadi lebih biru dari sebelumnya. Tanda bahwa mungkin mentari sudah mengintip malu-malu.

"Harry, mau gak jalan kita kita cepatin? Kayaknya udah mau pagi, sih. Tapi emang masih malam," kata Draco.

"Kok itu terang banget?" tanya Harry sambil menunjuk sesuatu di balik pepohonan rimbun. "Kayaknya itu salah satu jalan keluarnya."

Mata _silver _Draco ikut menatap arah telunjuk Harry. Begitu menyadari kalau memang ada seperti sinar lemah yang menembus di sela-sela batang pepohonan, Draco mengajak Harry memeriksa sesuatu di balik itu. "Ayo kita periksa, Harry?"

Harry mengangguk lemah, ia memeluk boneka _teddy bear _cokelat yang ia bawa sejak kemarin tersesat di Hutan Terlarang ini. "Ayo."

Draco menggenggam tangan Harry dan berjalan, memimpin mereka berdua untuk memeriksa sinar di balik suatu pepohonan itu.

Mereka menyibakkan daun-daun, dan...

"Wow," desah Harry kagum, iris hijaunya menampakkan kekaguman ala anak kecil dan mulutnya membuka. Takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Di sana ada danau—yang cukup luas dan mungkin sambungan tersembunyi dari Danau Hitam—terhampar di bawah tebing tinggi yang mereka injak. Danau itu berombak tenang, dan dilatari oleh langit biru yang semakin lama semakin terang karena matahari telah perlahan-lahan terbit.

Draco tersenyum. "Mau duduk di pinggir tebing?"

Harry melirik Draco, sedikit mengernyit. "Emang gak bahaya? Nanti kita jatuh ke bawah danau, baru tenggelam, deh. Draco mau?"

Draco hanya tersenyum, lalu ia menggandeng tangan Harry. Mereka berdua pun duduk di pinggir tebing.

Harry memeluk bonekanya erat-erat. "... terus kapan kita cari jalan keluar?"

Draco menghela napas, ia menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya dan menatap hamparan luas air danau gelap di bawahnya. "Gak tahu. Kita udah nyari dari kemarin, tapi belum ketemu."

Harry mengangguk.

Hening.

"... di sini dingin," kata Harry lagi, memecah kesunyian. Ia memeluk bonekanya lebih erat lagi agar dingin itu berpindah.

Draco meraba kantongnya, dan ia mendapati sebuah tongkat sihir. Tongkat sihir mainan, lebih tepatnya. Ia menaruh tongkat itu pagi ini di kantongnya karena ketidaksengajaan.

Draco mengeluarkan tongkat itu.

Harry membelalak kaget. "Draco bawa tongkat sihir Aunt Astoria atau Uncle Draco?"

Draco menggeleng. "Enggak. Ini tongkat Draco sendiri. Tongkat sihir mainan, sih. Draco beli di toko Uncle George dan Uncle Fred," kata Draco. "Dan Draco pilih tongkat ini, yang bisa berubah jadi jaket hangat," lanjut Draco. Ia melambaikan tongkat itu, lalu tongkat itu benar-benar berubah menjadi jaket hijau. "Harry kedinginan, kan? Pakai jaket ini aja."

Draco menyodorkan jaket itu. Harry berpikir sejenak ingin mengambil jaket itu atau tidak.

"Ambil saja," kata Draco.

Harry mengernyit. "Draco gak kedinginan? Kedinginan, kan? Draco aja yang pakai. Kan jaket itu juga punya Draco."

Draco menggeleng. "Enggak usah. Draco gak kedinginan. Harry kan, yang kedinginan?"

Harry mengangguk. Ia mengambil perlahan jaket itu dari tangan Draco, lalu memakai jaket itu. Dingin lama-kelamaan mulai menguap dari tubuhnya. "... makasih, Draco."

Draco mengangguk. "Sama-sama."

Sunyi lagi. Harry sibuk bermain boneka dan Draco asyik menatapi matahari yang mulai muncul sedikit. Sekali-kali ia melihat danau di bawahnya.

Tetapi pikirannya mempunyai keasyikan tersendiri.

"Mama gimana, ya?" batin Draco. "Papa juga?"

Draco melirik Harry yang sibuk menggoyang-goyangkan tangan _teddy_-nya. "Aunt Lily? Uncle James?"

Draco menatap langit lagi. "Mereka lagi ngapain sekarang? Mereka nyari aku atau enggak? Mereka nyari Harry, gak ya? Atau mereka hanya diam-diam di sana? Atau malah senang dan senyum karena akhirnya aku dan Harry hilang?"

Harry menatap Draco yang tenggelam dalam lamunannya. "Draco kenapa?"

Draco mengangkat alisnya. "Hm? Enggak, kok. Gak kenapa-kenapa."

Harry mengangguk, lalu tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu yang sebenarnya jadi pusat perhatian. "Eh? Kunang-kunang, Draco!"

Draco menatap kunang-kunang yang berdatangan dan mengelilingi dirinya dan Harry.

Harry menaruh bonekanya di sampingnya dan mulai menghitung jumlah kunang-kunang yang menghampiri mereka saat ini. "Satu... dua... tiga... empat... lima..."

Draco tersenyum. Ia senang melihat ekspresi Harry saat menghitung puluhan kunang-kunang yang datang. Ia juga senang melihat keindahan kunang-kunang dan memikirkan bahwa kunang-kunang itu seolah ingin menghiburnya.

"Kunang-kunangnya ada berapa, Harry?" tanya Draco, senyum belum luntur dari wajah tampannya yang pucat.

Harry menggeleng. "Harry gak tahu. Harry... belum lancar berhitung. Lagipula kunang-kunangnya terbang-terbang terus, sih! Susah deh, hitungnya!"

Draco tertawa. "Haha... iya. Draco juga belum terlalu lancar berhitung. Nanti belajar. Pokoknya, kunang-kunangnya sekarang ada banyak! Hehe..."

Harry tertawa juga.

Draco tersenyum. Ia suka tawa Harry.

Harry berhenti tertawa. Kemudian... ia meraup satu kunang-kunang melalui kedua tangannya. "Harry dapat kunang-kunang! Harry dapat kunang-kunang!" seru Harry senang. Pandangannya mengarah ke Draco sekarang. Draco tertawa. Senyum Harry dengan satu gigi depan yang ompong terlihat lucu... sekaligus manis.

"Draco? Mau lihat kunang-kunang, gak?" tanya Harry.

Draco mengangguk.

Harry membuka kedua telapak tangannya, membiarkan si kunang-kunang melayang terbang. Bebas tanpa dikekang oleh siapa pun. "Ini dia! Hore..."

Mereka berdua pun menghabiskan sisa waktu dengan melihat kunang-kunang yang seperti menari tanpa formasi, berusaha menghibur dan meredakan kebingungan dua bocah kecil laki-laki yang tersesat dan ada dalam bahaya tersebut.

"Kunang-kunang itu bagus, ya, Draco," ujar Harry. Kemudian Harry mengambil boneka yang ia letakkan di sampingnya tadi. "_Teddy_, kunang-kunangnya banyak, kan? Teddy suka kunang-kunang, gak?"

"Kalau Harry disuruh pilih mau jadi binatang apa, Harry mau jadi beruang," kata Harry. "Beruang yang kayak _teddy_. Karena Teddy itu imut banget."

Draco tersenyum. "Iya."

"Draco mau jadi apa?" tanya Harry.

Draco meniup kunang-kunang yang bertengger di lengan kecilnya. "Draco mau jadi..."

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi... kunang-kunang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry.

" Karena... kunang-kunang itu cantik," kata Draco. "Karena kunang-kunang itu selalu berguna," lanjutnya. "Karena kunang-kunang itu selalu diperhatiin dan selalu jadi yang utama."

Tiba-tiba Draco terpikir lagi, soal orangtuanya yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Yang tidak pernah peduli padanya dan hanya mengurus arisan, bisnis, dan pekerjaan.

Dan Draco ingin seperti kunang-kunang, menjadi yang diutamakan tanpa harus menderita, menjadi yang diperhatikan tanpa perlu menunggu, menjadi yang pertama tanpa harus dibandingkan. Selalu.

Harry menggenggam tangan Draco, membuat Draco sedikit tersentak.

"Draco pasti bisa jadi kunang-kunang."

FIN

Note: -

-aniranzracz... 4 Agustus 2012.


End file.
